


Desert

by ProwlingThunder



Series: The Everlasting List of Shenanigans [63]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 08:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1544978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProwlingThunder/pseuds/ProwlingThunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt!Fill.</p><p>Athena considers Asgard, and other places.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desert

The Norse had settled their home on a wasteland not unlike the majority of the Egyptians, and there were few differences. The desert sand could look like snow, and the weather was as harsh; where there was no water in the desert, the landscape of Asgard offered no warmth.

 

The people were the same too. Harsh and strong, capable of surviving, but once you worked beyond the skin, they were just people. People who loved, who cared, who fought and bled and died-- and Athena felt bad for all of them.

 

Some days, she wished the fighting would just stop. But she was a Goddess of War as much as Wisdom, and she kind of enjoyed it, too.


End file.
